New Mission, New Heroes
by ChelseaSienaJosephineCassandra
Summary: When The Doctor once again threatens Mobius, our heroes team up to stop him. However, there are new teams, new rules and some really crazy moments. Contains swearing, fight scenes and straight up wierd s**t. Set after the events of Sonic X.


**Hey, this is another story from me, hopefully this one will be better than the last one... I had to delete after one chapter after a hell load of writers block and writers explosion not to mention the storyline was lame and unorigonal. This new fanfic contains fight scenes, swearing and a whole load of wierd s**t. Continue at your own risk, T rated. Essentialy, this is a Sonic Heroes style fanfic with everyone teaming up, but we have new teams. These are the teams used:**

**Team Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna**

**Team Rose- Amy Rose the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat**

**Team Dark- Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E123 Omega**

**Team Chaotix- Espio the Chameleon, Charmy the Bee, Vector the Crocodile**

**NEWCOMERS**

**Team Babylon- Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm** **the Albatross**

**Team Dimension- Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon**

**And finally- us!**

**Team Mystique- Siena** **the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian, Megan the Hedgehog.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything apart from the plot ideas and Siena the Hedgehog, my OC. Also, Megan the Hedgehog belongs to MegantheHedgehog15, please check out her fanfics because they are way better than mine *Sweatdrop*. For crying out loud SOMEONE ANYONE REVIEW! I don't care who just do it!**

Chapter One- News Report

It was a quiet day, filled with everyday occurences. Shadow was in Tails' workshop, working on a project to make Shadow some more inhibitor rings. I was creating some new things and playing music at my home. Thats when the ordinary day ended. After witnessing something extremely important, I had to get to Tails' workshop, to give him news that would cause a huge commotion.

I had been spending my day creating, and I just didn't have enough creation energy to make any hover shoes to get there quick enough, this news had to be heard ASAP, so I did something very risky. I took off my own inhibitor rings to get a boost and used Chaos Control, something I had only done four times before.

I appeared about 10 metres away from the workshop, which was a new record for me as my home was about 5 miles away. I sprinted the last 10 metres and pounded on the door, ignoring the fact that the Chaos Control had completely spent most of my energy and I was practically gasping for air.

"Coming!" A shout sounded over the sound of machinery and my frantic pounding. The door opened and Tails stood there with oil all over his overalls.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tails asked, as he took in my panicked expression. His baby blue eyes were wide and filled with concern.

I panted for a few more seconds before answering. Finally I got enough breath back to put together a sentence.

"T-Tails, you need... you need to see this. It's... It's... C-Cosmo..." My voice was hoarse.

"WHAT!" Tails was immediately frantic at the mention of Cosmo's name, but that wasn't surprising because she sacrificed her life at the end of our last adventure to save the universe. All that was left of her was a small plant. Both me and Tails were very close to Cosmo, she was like my sister and best friend in the world in one, we were inseperable. And Tails and Cosmo were in love, their bond was as strong, perhaps even stronger than even me and Shadow, and believe me when I say me and Shadow are close.

Tails was having trouble forming words, he was doing a goldfish impression, opening while I just panted, trying to get my breath back.

"Siena, what happened!" Tails was panicking. I tried to speak but my frantic Chaos Control had taken all the energy out of me, and I collapsed, barely holding myself up by one knee.

Tails gasped and immediately started repeating "Oh my Chaos!" over and over again quickly. Finally he snapped out of his panic attack and tried to help me.

"Help!" Tails yelled, after no success. He tried asking me what happened again, but I couldn't answer, my eyelids were starting to droop slightly. I heard footsteps running toward me, but my vision started swimming and I couldn't see who was there.

"SIENA! Oh my Chaos what happened! Tails what did you do?" The voice belonged to Shadow, and boy, was he pissed.

"She was at the door and she was really out of breath, and then she said something about Cosmo, and then she just collapsed! I didn't do anything Shadow! Honest!" Tails stuttered.

"Siena, can you hear me?" Shadow's tone of voice changed, this was the tone of voice he only used for me, the caring voice. I gave a tiny nod as an answer.

"Why did you collapse? What did you do?" These questions were softly asked, unlike the furious questioning he had done with Tails. I directed my gaze to my wrists, which were slightly shaking and missing my inhibitor rings.

"Oh Chaos. You used Chaos Control to get here. How many times have I told you to not use Chaos Control unless I'm training you? You know it takes away your natural energy if you don't have enough Chaos energy to do it!" Shadow's voice turned slightly annoyed and I heard a smacking sound, so I think he facepalmed.

"Where did you leave your inhibitor rings? Did you leave them at your home? No wait, that's 5 miles away, you couldn't have gone that far without proper training, even with the little boost you got from taking off the rings..." He drifted off as he saw me give a tiny smirk, even with my vision swimming and me barely keeping myself off the ground, I still felt a little proud of what I had achieved.

"You did? Wow, thats actually quite impressive... But that also explains why you're so tired. I'll get your rings, just hang in there, I'll only be a few seconds. Chaos Control!" And with that there was a bright flash of light. I gave a smile, he had actually complimented me. He knew I was pathetically bad at Chaos Control, but he was actually impressed. He never complimented anyone.

"...Wow. Did Shadow just do that? He was actually concerned for someone... and he complimented you? Wow. I never saw that side of him before..." Tails was at a loss for words.

"See? He does... care for me..." I breathed.

"Don't talk, you'll use more energy... Siena?"

My eyelids fluttered and then shut, and I slowly drifted to unconciousness.


End file.
